Let it Go
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: Need I really saw much more? Basically an Elsa-Fem. Norman complete with ice powers. Really, its just 'Let it Go' with a ParaNorman twist to it.


**Heyah guys, I'm back with a new story and new ideas! Well, its actually more of a songfic that I'm not sure would be continued into an actual fic. Well, this is a genderbend as well as a more insight out-look on how Norman or so I should say Nora felt during the movie with the added affect of having Elsa's ice and snow powers. Also, Nora's being voiced by Lexi Walker, who sang the African Tribal cover of 'Let it Go'.**

Normal whatnot

 _Flashback_

 **Singing**

* * *

 _She wasn't sure what caused everything to fall apart, but knew it was after discovering the truth of Agatha Prenderghast, her ancestor. Nora remembered feeling terribly angry before calming herself down quickly. As much as she felt she should leave the cursed seven to their cursed fate, but she was over-weighed by her kind nature, she couldn't. So instead, she lead the seven through the burning building, ignoring the confused stares of her sister and friends, never noticing the loss of one of her pure black gloves on her way._

 _As Nora watched her ancestor's victims assemble on the steps of the city archives, she saw Officer Amelia Daniels point her gun at the zombies, threatening to shoot. Panicking, Nora rushed in front of the judge, crying out, "No!" Both hands out._

 _Ironically, the Prenderghast family did have magical abilities; the whole talking to the dead was just a common one. A more rare ability was a skill few Prenderghast members actually had over the years; the ability of an element. And as luck would have it; Nora Babcock was one of these few._

 _A blast of bluish-white energy shot forth from her exposed hand, striking the ground beneath the officer's feet, coating the ground in a thin, small sheet of ice, causing Amelia and a few people to slip and fall. Everyone else gasped in shock, including Courtney, Alvin, Mitch and Neil, and even the zombies were startled. Nora, however, while shocked, stared at her hand in horror as she heard her sister whisper in shock, "Nora…?"_

" _She's a witch!" A woman cried in shock. "Nora!" Her mother cried in alarm. "Demoness!" Her drama teacher yelled. "Let's hang her!" A man cried lifting his torch. "You can't hang her, stupid!" Another woman called out, "This is the twenty-first century!"_

 _The same man just called out in response, "Then let's burn her!" They all moved forward in advance, causing her to back up in fear, hands up in defence._

" _Just…please, stay away from me…" Nora whimpered as the cloudy apparition of Agatha watched in interest, "Just stay away…AH!" She cried out as another blast shot out, this time creating a wave of sharp, sinister icicles causing everyone to cry out in fear._

 _Unable to take it, Nora quickly fled, ignoring the shouts to return and the pleas of help of the zombies. Nora ran, heart pounding as she ignored the resident ghosts until she came to the canal that served as part of the sewer and realized with horror that she was cornered._

 _End of Flashback._

It was the dead of night and the signs of a blizzard was gone as a light snowfall doused the land of the forest that rested by Bristle Hallow. Walking through the trees toward the base of a rocky hill was a small, slim twelve-year-old girl dressed in a black colonial dress (like what Aggie wore when she's not all lightening and angry) with black leggings and shoes. Her long, dark brown hair had been pulled up into a tight bun beneath a white bonnet and her pale skin complemented her bright blue eyes (I can't tell what Norman's eye color is), hanging from her neck was a full-length cloak.

Nora Babcock cried softly as she trekked slowly through the snow. How she wished she was as normal as her sister, Neil, Mitch, even Alvin, if only to not have to put up with all the pain she had to endure growing up. Now, she was truly all alone as she walked into a pure white field that sat between the woods and the rocky hill, there weren't even any ghosts around.

 **The snow glows white beneath the moon tonight**

 **Not a soul to be seen**

 **A country of persecution**

 **And I fear that, I'm its queen**

The queen of a barren, cold, white land; that's all she was now. As much as she adored how lovely the snow was, glittering like white sand beneath the pale moonlight, she was too sad to truly admire it, for she had no one to share it with. And as she looked around the dismal field of white, she was reminded of that fact again.

 **The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

 **Couldn't keep it in, God only knows I tried**

As Nora trudged on, she dutifully reminded herself of the self-made rules she tried so desperately to follow while growing up.

 **Don't let them in. Don't let them see!**

 **Be the normal girl, you always need to be!**

 **Conceal. Don't feel! Don't let them know…**

Nora paused as realization dawned on her; that's exactly what got her into this whole mess to begin with, trying to be normal and hiding her powers. Doing this didn't make her any happier, in fact it made her all the more miserable. Glaring at her remaining black glove, Nora angrily ripped it off and with a spin, tossed it into the air, allowing the wind to blow it away.

 **Well, now they know!**

Turning back around, Nora held out her newly exposed hand, creating a beautiful flurry of little snowflakes. Smiling in both awe of the beauty and glee at the sudden control, Nora did the same with her other hand.

 **Let it go…**

 **Let it go…**

With waves of her small, delicate hands, Nora watched as different sized snowballs, branches, twigs, little rocks and a pinecone came together to form a little snowgirl just her size. Nora couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

 **Can't help myself anymore**

As Nora walked on, she created more flurries of snowflakes that spiralled up towards the sky.

 **Let it go…**

 **Let it go…**

Nora grinned with exhilaration at her newfound freedom and control of her magic as she did a cutting motion with her arms, causing the flurries to fall to the ground.

 **Run away and slam the door!**

Nora continued making flurries, swinging both arms to make them wider and bigger.

 **I don't care what they're going to say**

 **Let the storm rage on…**

Nora gave a coy smile as she imagined her father's reaction if he saw her now, disobeying every belief he ever showed her to be acceptable.

 **The cold never bothered me anyway…**

She undid her cloak, letting the wind carry it away to join the glove in wherever it landed. As Nora walked on, a new spring in her step as she neared the base of the rocky hill, Nora smiled up at the sky with wonder before turning to walk backwards to see that she put so much distance between her and the prison that she once called her home, she could just faintly make out the glow of the house lights.

 **It's funny how some distance**

 **Makes so much seem so small**

 **And the fears that once controlled me**

 **Can't get to me at all!**

She then turned and ran even further toward the hill, before getting an idea.

 **Time to see what I can do**

Bringing her fists up to her shoulders, Nora launched her arms out, opening her hands to create blasts of ice. The ice hit the ground in front of her, forming the base of a frosty staircase.

 **Test my limits and break through**

Smiling, Nora ran towards it before stepping on the first step, causing it to freeze into perfect, smooth ice.

 **No right, no wrong; no rules for me…**

 **I'm free!**

Nora began to run up the steps, freezing them as she held out her arms so she could do the same with the railings. As she did this, the stairs grew higher, stretching in a slope-like arch towards the top of the rocky hill. Nora grinned as she felt her power rush through her during this in a giant rush like she never felt before.

 **Let it go!**

 **Let it go!**

 **I'm one with the wind and sky!**

The stairs continued to grow until it reached the top of the rocky hill, which was flat and smooth. When Nora reached the top as well, she ran from the stairs, giving a twirl as she looked about the space of hilltop.

 **Let it go!**

 **Let it go!**

 **You will never see me cry!**

Running a little further, Nora hiked up her skirt and slammed her foot down as hard as she could, creating a gigantic icy floor with an equally gigantic 2D snowflake that stretched across the entire hilltop.

 **Here I'll stand and here I'll stay!**

 **Let the storm rage on…**

Nora grinned as she concentrated as she slowly raised her hands above her head, raising her icy mosaic high into the air on four thick ice beams. From the other side of the forest, the search parties that were searching for Nora paused when they could see the faint outline of a building that was beginning to take form.

With Nora, she felt like she was unstoppable! Like she was the conductor of a giant orchestra and a one-girl construction crew all at once as she watched her new fortress form before her eyes. With a more lighter stomp of her foot, she formed more beams, following by thin, arched doorframes. Waving her hands, she watched as ice formed between the beams and frames to make walls.

 **My power flurries through the air into the ground!**

Performing a low crouch, while spinning around to add a more bluish color to her mosaic, Nora then threw her arms up, commanding the ice to form decorative swirls as the walls grew higher. It then formed a circular, pyramid-shaped dome-roof and buttresses.

 **My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around!**

Then, from the center of the ceiling, a beautiful, sparkling chandelier grew forth. Each sharp, crystal point shimmered with perfection as Nora stared up at it in awe at the sheer perfection.

 **And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!**

Nora paused as she angrily ripped off the bonnet and stared at it for a moment. The sole reminder of the time when this whole curse problem began. Grinning with defiance, she tossed the bonnet away with all her might giving another twirl as she did.

 **I'm never going back…the past is in the past!**

Not stopping there-a new Nora needed a new look after all-Nora reached up and angrily undid her bun, shaking her head sensationally as her long dark locks fell free to brush past her waist. She smiled slyly as she imagined her mother's expression at her actions as she moved the thick locks to hang over her left shoulder, while brushing her bangs over her right ear.

 **Let it go!**

 **Let it go!**

Standing up straight with her legs apart, Nora moved a hand across her waist as ice gathered at her feet and clung to the edges of her skirt, before travelling up and transforming her appearance. Her shoes turned to heeled ice slippers and her leggings disappeared, her skirt turned crystal blue, a slit forming overtop of her right leg. The top of her dress crystallized into a sweetheart bodice, accenting and hugging her above average curves as the collar disappeared and the sleeves became powder-blue and off-the-shoulders.

 **And I'll raise like the light of dawn!**

A snowflake elastic formed around her hair, followed by little snowflake hairclips formed in random places. Her lips turned a glossy pink and her cheeks reddened as shimmering, powder-blue eyeshadow appeared on her eyelids.

She was no longer Nora Babcock...

 **Let it go!**

 **Let it go!**

As she walked towards the new double doors of her just as new balcony, a long, glittering, transparent cape grew from beneath her arms and the low back of her new dress, trailing past her feet, large snowflake patterns on it.

She was Nora, the Snow Princess now.

 **The perfect girl is gone!**

Nora smiled with satisfaction as she strutted out onto her balcony into the new morning sun, the golden rays caused her entire new appearance to shimmer and gleam just like her new home as she raised her arms off as if to show her new self off to the world, before bringing them down with a triumph grin as she took in her new view of the forest.

 **Here I stand in the light of day!**

As she reached the railing, she threw her arms up high again, motioning around to her grand, beautiful castle of ice.

 **Let the storm rage ON!**

Bringing her arms down, Nora smirked as Agatha watched from her now white apparition, eyeing the faint view of Bristle Hallow her balcony had to offer, a sly half smirk, half grin on her lips.

 **The cold never bothered me anyway!**

With that, she pivoted on her new icy heels, pulling in her cape and walked back into her new home with plans to explore and decorate, slamming the doors behind her.

* * *

 **And that is my first songfic! Hope you guys like it! Till next time!**


End file.
